narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jiraiya
Jiraiya's books now that he is dead what will happen to his make-out books :Please sign your posts. :As for your question, what do you mean exactly? Nothing is going to happen to his book. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:48, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, Naruto has already written bits of some, so I would imagine he'll take over when this is all over. (Assuming he lives, of course) TomServo101 (talk) 22:18, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::I sincerely doubt it. The Icha Icha series was always meant as a trilogy. The series is over. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:33, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Naruto has written bits of it? This is the most invented thing ever. First of all Naruto knows nothing about girls =)). - MadaraU (talk) 11:05, September 16, 2009 (UTC) actually it is in the anime when he is traveling with jaraiya, it is at the same level of quality as jaraiya as the people who read it could not tell the difference (talk) 12:41, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::Where? :-O I need Episode number and Manga page please:D What I know is that Naruto read the latest book (the one he brought as gift to Kakashi) but he didn't think much of it because... doh he is Naruto, he knows nothing of girls (yet) :D - MadaraU (talk) 06:47, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::episode 177 of the original series (no manga as is anime only) Fawcettp (talk) 08:38, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I found it somewhere on here, but I didn't know it was anime only. Probably shouldn't have entioned it. Sorry. (talk) 09:03, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Appearance Like the other sannin, Jiraiya lacks an appearance section. Since he has a pretty distinctive look I think he could use one. ZeroSD (talk) 01:50, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Add one. KonohaSunaKiriKumoIwa (talk) 01:11, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Unknown Toad Anything known about the toad summoned during the fight with Pain, when Fukasaku released a smoke-bomb? It is the one used to divert the attention of the Animal Path. - MadaraU (talk) 20:00, October 22, 2009 (UTC) 3 students are leaders Konan is now the leader of the rain village, so that makes 3. She was the second in command, and then she says in Chap 449 pg 15 that her village will help him get to his goal. She wouldn't say that if she abandoned the village. --Hasofcd (talk) 23:37, November 18, 2009 (UTC) oil element ? when jraya fight konan it seems like he used oil make her unable to use her jutsu . the point is that oil consider as an element or what and if no then what type of elements belong this jutsu --Rikudō Sennin 18:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) *Not an element, it's just one of the toad jutsu he uses. Omnibender - Talk - 18:20, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Trap Master arc I spotted jiraiya as part of the strike force against Kagerō Village in episode 200. Should i put in it the background section? Simant (talk) 06:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Wind Nature I'm not sure what your policies are on "Anime Only" data, but I saw that you listed Fire nature as anime only in Hatake Kakashi's profile so I thought I'd suggest a change. In episode 91/92 Jiraiya is performing a combination jutsu with ... the transvestite frog whose name I forget. Anyway, in order for it to work, he has to pour in his Wind chakra to produce the attacks cutting effect. So, in the anime atleast, he is known to control wind chakra. But like I said, I don't know your policies on anime only data so I haven't added it. Gojinn (talk) 17:27, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Gojinn The Village's Madness (里の狂気, Sato no Kyōki) Where was Jiraiya called this? The only time I can remember anything associated to this with Jiraiya is when he was facing Orochimaru who said something along the lines of The Village Madman. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 22:30, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Orochimaru called him the in chapter 166, on page 15. It is also mentioned in the Second Databook. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:48, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, okay Thank you. It was the same episode my mind recalled. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 22:52, March 10, 2010 (UTC) jiraiya's scroll what is the scroll on jiraiyas back for please respond. rokudaime :That is the Toad summoning contract I believe. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 23:01, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Most skilled of the Sannin? Can somebody provide a source or scan for this? Where is it in which databook? (talk) 21:17, March 20, 2010 (UTC)zach :Compare Jiraiya's stats to those of Tsunade and Orochimaru. He beats them both by 0.5, thus the most skilled. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 21:49, March 20, 2010 (UTC) he's right, but that's not Neccacerly means that he is stronger.. for example, jiraya chan has the same stats as itachi uchiha, but when jiraya fought itachi and kisame the y both retreated claiming it would result in their death. kisame, the one who took out a jinchuriki by himself+itachi! understand my point???Shauli (talk) 22:46, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Almost all of the Akatsuki members defeated a Jinchūriki single-handedly. And Kisame's stats place him 3 points lower than Jiraiya. As for Itachi, he may well have been lying, to avoid a full-out fight, as his intentions in the village were to remind Danzō that he is alive.--Enoki911 (talk) 15:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) only ones that defeated an akatsuki member by them self are deidara, pain and kisame. not nearly all of them besides that's not the issue, it is not said that he is the most skilled of the sanin although he is my favorite of those three,as for the stats it dose'nt always works as simply as that.Shauli (talk) 20:35, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :You're right about stats not being all there is to it, but in another way. There's a monumental different between using your own chakra which is limited, exhausts you, and makes you physically weaker. As compared to using sage chakra which doesn't run out and only makes you stronger. Jiraiya's motto was to endure and according to Fukasaku that was the reason he managed to become a sage. So, if he's a match for someone in stats, then in truth he has a massive advantage since he can and will outlast them in battle. --AshlyKunoichi (talk) 14:17, April 9, 2010 (UTC) it does'nt seem that way, look at his fight with tsunade on his side against oruchimaru, it diden't went well,sage or not,he almost lost. two sanins against one.Shauli (talk) 14:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) *Jiraiya was recovering from being poisoned by Tsunade, Orochimaru could be armless, but that doesn't mean he can't mold chakra, something Jiraiya couldn't do well because of the poison. Omnibender - Talk - 14:31, April 9, 2010 (UTC) How did I know he was going to use that as an example? I knew I should have preempted it. Pretty weak Shauli. Got anything else to debate with? Actaully I'll give you something else to snipe at first. Jiraiya was poisoned, yet he fought on anyway and he didn't lose, Orochimaru ran away and left Jiraiya standing, not flat on his back. For all we know the sage may well have recovered enough during the fight itself, had it been allowed to go on, for him to summon Fukasaku and enter sage mode. --AshlyKunoichi (talk) 14:40, April 9, 2010 (UTC) guys, u realy respect your opinion, and as i mentioned earlier, jiraya chan is my favourite sanin, but he definetly was not the strongest, hiruzen sarutobi was rememberd as the professor and the strongest hokage, therfore the strongest ninja in the village, yet he lost urochimaru, the math is quiet simple. and age is not an excuse.. look at madara and onoki. and by the way, a good debate gives us knowledge.Shauli (talk) 14:59, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :The math IS quite simple, you're right. Itachi feared fighting Jiraiya (I do not believe it was because of the above post-- Itachi had already achieved his goal of warning Danzo at this point. If he didn't want to fight Jiraiya to remain undercover, he wouldn't have done half of the things he did). Yet Itachi was able to defeat Orochimaru with one Genjutsu. If Itachi > Orochimaru, and Jiraiya > Itachi, then Jiraiya > Orochimaru. Your "math" with Orochimaru > Hiruzen, so Orochimaru > Jiraiya makes no sense: Jiraya and Hirzen never fought. For all we know, Jiraiya would've wiped the floor with his older teacher as easily as Orochimaru did. And, granted, Hiruzen CHOSE TO DIE in his fight with Orochimaru because that was the only way to a) defeat the resurrected Hokages; and b) put an end to Orochimuar. You still don't believe Orochimaru lost that battle, simple because Hiruzen died? What were his objectives: a) destroy konoha: failed; b) capture Sasuke: failed; c) kill Hiruzen: failed. He did not KILL Hiruzen, the Third sacrificed himself. What were the third's objectives: a) protect the village: success; b) defeat Orochimaru: succes, albeit temporary. And yes, Hiruzen WAS the strongest Hokage. So that means that, had Orochimaru been able to defeat him (he did not, as I said), he probably could've defeated all the others. But Jiraiya was never Hokage, so you cannot factor him into the equation. (talk) 18:31, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :And a super weak follow up. Sorry Shauli, we can't have a good debate if you can't find a good example. The third didn't lose to Orochimaru, he fought two Hokages at once and beat them, then he cut half of Orochimaru's spirit off and dragged it to hell with him forcing him to run away. Last I checked when you run away the other guys win by default. Just like with his fight against Jiraiya he ran away, losing by default. He's a two time loser. Throw in Itachi and Sasuke and Orochimaru lost 4 times in a row. Also your predictions of the battle between the 3rd and Jiraiya are spurious at best, we have no idea what would have happened, who knows if the 3rd even had a response to being enclosed in the flesh of the great fire toad's stomach, who knows if he had a response to a colossal rasengan, and how can we tell if the Monkey King Enma had a chance against Toad Boss Gamabunta? I can't imagine he did, he'd probably get snagged by that tongue and eaten. --AshlyKunoichi (talk) 16:07, April 9, 2010 (UTC) hi there,it is not my prediction dear ashly,masashi kishimoto himself declaired the third as the strongest of the hokages, so if you have a disagreement with the author...that's a problem. another point, what did you meant when you said "he fought two hokages" does that suppose to interest anyone? this is a jutsu, just like rasengan,kage bunshin or somthing else, it is like kakashi senpai, would fight someone and win and you will say it is not fair,ha has the sharingan. ut does not matter two or ten, that's the jutsu. about the first fact you can ask shounensuki or one of the other knowing guys. another fact, as far as i know,if someone ends a fight alive and the other one dies, i think we have a winner. p.s. don't take it to personally.Shauli (talk) 21:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :LOL, you won. Right. Why are you even talking about Hiruzen anyway? Desperately trying to change the subject much? The title of this section is "most skilled of the sannin". And you're so wrong about all of it. You think Sarutobi died with a smile on his face because he lost? He won! He protected the king "The future generations of Konoha". And Kishimoto said it in the past tense, the 3rd *was* the strongest, that was long before he got old and passed his title down to the 4th Hokage. Lord Jiraiya the Toad Sage was the strongest warrior in the five nations, he was a living legend. He already had the very thing Orochimaru was after: "All the power in the world." Being one with nature means you're one with the earth and all of its power is yours to control. --AshlyKunoichi (talk) 21:49, April 10, 2010 (UTC) your' not suggesting that konoha made saru hokage out of respect..age dosen;t matter the kage is the strongest in every village. lets agree to disagree, from my point of view oruchimaru was the most skilled one. but jiraya is the best! tak care now, bye bye then.Shauli (talk) 05:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :First of all stop trying to change the subject. Second of all the title reverted back to the 3rd after the death of the 4th because they had no other viable candidates. The 3rd clearly wanted to retire, and in fact he already had once, he only kept the position because he didn't have a choice: masters are supposed to be exceeded by those of the next generation. Bearing that in mind, its no surprise that Sarutobi's first choice for the 5th was Jiraiya, who sadly continued to refuse for the same personal reasons that kept him from taking the job when Sarutobi appointed the 4th. The only other Ninja capable of Hokage-level battle from Konoha was Tsunade and she had long since left the village. And since I can already predict your response I'll preempt it this time: Danzo being such a coldhearted, hawkish war monger was ideologically opposed to him and Kakashi, right up to the point of Sarutobi's death was still only capable of Jonin-level battle. It would be years until he developed his Mangekyō Sharingan, so he didn't fit the bill either. As far as agreeing to disagree? Never. This isn't part of a run up to political election, or a debate over same-sex marriage, its a character debate using plot elements and persuasive arguments as evidence. Now either step up to the plate with something that isn't instantly shot down, or admit defeat. --AshlyKunoichi (talk) 11:55, April 11, 2010 (UTC) you'r just shutting you'r eyes to the facts,and it's a futile debate,you won't admit you'r wrong. oh and by the way,the only way i'll admit defeat is if shounensuki,omnibinder or jacce would say so after they will read what we went through/Shauli (talk) 15:26, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Do you even remember who it was that said Jiraiya would likely have won against Pain if he had prior knowledge of Pain's six separate bodies? I bet you don't even know that much. All your arguments are a joke. --AshlyKunoichi (talk) 21:07, April 11, 2010 (UTC) i think your'e an over confident new spoiled little girl with no respect. but still i will answer your'e poor poor claim. "if!!!! ha had prior knowledge.now tha's an excuse. told you you need to talk with someone like shounensuki or omnibender, and cool down girl/Shauli (talk) 07:32, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Wrong answer, it was Kishimoto who asserted that Jiraiya would have beaten Pain. --AshlyKunoichi (talk) 10:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) your'e starting imagining things..pain said so himself,not kishimoto sama.Shauli (talk) 21:04, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Surely Orochimaru has more raw power, look at it this way Naruto in his three tails form nearly killed Jiraiya, but Orochimaru was just playing around, However, i think all three Sannin are equally skilled in their own specialty, Jiraiya is a close-range combatant, his jutsu usually have some physical aspect to them (e.g. rasengan is pushed into the opponent, Wild Lions Mane surrounds hiss body and uses his own hair) and Orochimaru seems to use more ranged attacks with his snakes. If jiriaya was as powerful as orochimaru and itachi defeted orochimaru why then itachi alongside with kisame feared jiraiya.Jiraiya doesn't use tricks and genjutsu,and orochimaru uses jutsus that are compared with real life genetic experiments and science reserches and are afther genjutsu something so evil and powerful.Many sufered under orochimaru.Orochimaru is some kind of joseph menghele in narutos world.While jiraiya is some kind of aaron rosental. (talk) 17:54, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Im quite sure that Jiraiya could beat Orochimaru on a 1 on 1 fight. If Orochi summons any giant snakes, he can use Earth Swamp to drown or immobolize them. If hes in sage mode, I'm speculating that he can probably increase the power of the swamp. Of course he used a small one in his fight against Pain, but thats only because he didn't need a huge one, he needed a small one to capture the human path. He can use SHima and Fukusakus genjutsu to paralyze him. I'll emphasize my points later on my idea on this if I need to... As for the fact that Orochi was just playing with Naruto as he was in 4th tail mode and Jiraiya almost got killed, Orochi didn't need to hold back on Naruto, while Jiraiya probably would have because he cares about Naruto and wouldn't want to injure or kill him, something Orochi wouldn't have to worry about : This isn't a forum friend. Also, sign your posts --Cerez365 (talk) 03:41, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Listen to him. This topic has outlived its purpose. Let it die. Omnibender - Talk - 03:47, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Gentlemen,gentlemen,ladies(because wery few women would start fight like this) let us calm down.Why fight about unimportant thing like whos nick name was.Nickname is not importan, or jutsu or anything like that.Important thing is story,naruto is interesting because of story not because of jutsu.The jutsu is one way to spice the story and the nickname also,but jutsu or nickname isn't the hart of naruto manga or anime.Let me ask you a question do you like naruto because he can do rasengan or because when ever he talks he changes some person and give us an example.I like the story, i like the caracters, maybe their outfit and some jutsu,and the fackt is kishimoto can give every caracter the nickname he will,he can say hirunzen was strongest, than jiraya was the strongest, than pain, than naruto,and so on and on.You can not compare hirunzen who was strongest in one period of time and jiraya because they are not the same age.Danzo and hirunzen maybe but when hirunzen was strongest jiraya was a child, and when jiray got strongest hirunzen was too old.Now madara is an exception but now the story get too complicate. (talk) 19:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::tl;dr^ --Cerez☺ (talk) 20:13, February 21, 2011 (UTC) TOO long a?Well simple why are you arguing about stupid nickname like a little children? (talk) 23:13, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Could Jiriaya still be alive? Jiriaya could still be alive because of the fact Nagato revived everybody he killed. I think he would have revived his former teacher if he was going to die for Jiriaya's cause. However this is only a thought. --Narutouz7 (talk) 01:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, there's a timelimit to that, he could only revive people who were recently deceased. Only people who were killed since his invasion on Konoha started were brought back. Please read the article on the technique, it's very well explained. Omnibender - Talk - 01:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Worry more about Kabuto reviving him to do battle. :::The burning question I have about Kabuto having Nagato is: Does that mean Madara failed to retrieve the Rinnegan like he said he was going to a few chapters back? --AshlyKunoichi (talk) 02:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: NO! The Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique summons the SOUL... the soul takes it's bodys shape, and they keep whatever jutsu and Kekkei Genkai they had before (I put a link so you can read for yourself)--Silverblade1 (talk) 02:56, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Oh sweet, someone with a clue, well that's good to know. But now I have another burning question for you, will that jutsu work on souls that aren't just dead, but sealed? I mean like Orochimaru, he's sealed into the Sakenagi no Tachi. And the various Hokages, they're all sealed by the dead sealing scroll into the Shinigami. Are they off limits? Or can all that just be magically undone by Kabuto's stupidly powerful jutsu? I think you can imagine the implications if the answer is No. It might mean Naruto's only workable option is to die and take them all to hell with him. And if its Yes, then Huston we have a problem, a yellow flash, albino snake problem to be specific. Depending on the scenario, what if it turns out that only Sasuke can defeat Kabuto's undead army with his own Susanoo sealing powers? And does he get Sakenagi no Tachi now that he has Itachi's eyes? Would that predict a change in allegiance? Sorry.. I just realized I've totally spazzed with this response... --AshlyKunoichi (talk) 03:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok, when the ninja dies, thier soul goes to hell (well, there not going to heaven). IF the soul your trying to summon isn't there then you can't resurrect them. Hidan is still alive, so you cant revive him, Orochimaru is sealed, not dead so he cant be summoned...The 4th Hokage only sealed HALF his soul, the other half went to hell with the reaper. AS for Sasuke VS Nagato, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara and Kakuzu. Sasuke almost deid defeating Deidara alone...whats the chance of him killing all of them!!!--Silverblade1 (talk) 04:23, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Lol sasuke wouldnt kill itachi lol ..any ways i think kabuto revived the 1st hokage or jiraiya. ( by Antiegirl92) Sage of the Six Paths Anyone ? it might be him ?! (i think its the first but still) we don't know what happend to his soul so its open for summoning so yeah --Petar93 (talk) 11:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :The original sage of the six paths?! That sounds like Armageddon. Btw I do have a question, why is it that Madara says "Where did you get that?" I mean, if you can just pull a soul out of the ether, then, that's a pretty stupid question for souls that are obviously up for grabs. And Madara knew the 2nd Hokage personally, he knew his impure world jutsu, are we supposed to ignore that and pretend he'd ask dumb questions? --AshlyKunoichi (talk) 11:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Why would he be afraid of Jiraiya? the ONLY member of the Akatsuki he didn't mouth off to was the one who had more power than he did...Pain! The 1st Hokage was already summoned by this jutsu, why would they do it again...as for the Sage of Six Paths, yeah i got nothing--Silverblade1 (talk) 14:26, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Because Jiraiya was a powerhouse, don't be fooled by his silly foolish perversions, Kishimoto made it clear that he would have beaten pain had he known about him. --AshlyKunoichi (talk) 21:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Ah AshlyKunoichi i didn't quite get your question --Petar93 (talk) 14:40, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Silverbalde, Minato didn't seal half his soul, he sealed half the Nine-Tails' chakra. The thing inside Naruto was an imprint, not the actual thing. Omnibender - Talk - 16:19, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Silverblade1, please keep your religion out of here, i dont think the naruto series believe in nonexistant things. And I know itachi "sealed" orochimaru, but remember he escaped and then later on the ameratasu burned him. Could have been the exact same way killer bee escaped.Shelldone (talk) 23:08, April 12, 2010 (UTC) The possibility that jiraiya is alive are 40 to 60.Kishi said that he will always live in our hart.Only way he could be alive is if he transformed into a toad or if he somehow summoned a toad in wich he hided.Now this thing is not a fact but a logical thinking.Remembre shinobi art is deception,so kishi might trying to trick us, that's what he always do but in the end the result is only thing logical in his case.So what do you all think what is the most logical situation in Jiraya case,hm?YamatoTakeru (talk) 00:31, February 25, 2011 (UTC) You have a point... --Ilnarutoanime (talk) 18:47, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Chackra nature Shouldnt we add that he has a wind nature because its said in you article and i quote 'Jiraiya then used some wind jutsu that covered around him like a tornado and Jiraiya jumped away from building to building.' heres the link too the page http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Long_Time_No_See:_Jiraiya_Returns! :That might have been the Body Flicker Technique.--Deva 27 (talk) 18:33, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Where is this sentence in the article? Super Novice Talk 2 Me 18:36, April 12, 2010 (UTC) well its third part from the begining ( i dont know how to spell it third passage)ITACHI'95 (talk) 18:50, April 12, 2010 (UTC)ITACHI'95 :You're going to have to be more precise then that. Is it under abilities, background, etc. My find option isn't locating it that's why I ask. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 19:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) sry i tried to find it in the manga but it only seems to be in the anime and right now i dont have the time to watch the episode but this what i asked was what i read from an article here on narutowiki. :I'm remembering this comment too now. It needs to be changed then. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 19:13, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Found it! I've corrected the issue. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 19:22, April 12, 2010 (UTC) If he can use rasengan than he is probably also wind chackra and kakashi said it that jounins use at least two types of chackra.And if jiraya is sanin than he if far more powerful than jounin so he could use three or four typs of chackra for instance wind for rasengan and water because frogs are naturaly water creatures and they also live on land so water fire earth and wind chackra. (talk) 18:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) No, he can't. The Rasengan is pure shape transformation. Minato did intend on merging it with nature transformation, but he never managed to do it. Rasengan isn't a Wind Release technique, though it can have wind-natured chakra added to it. Kakashi didn't say jōnin can use two elements, he said that by the time one becomes a jōnin, they usually know two elements. Kakashi himself has three elements in the manga: lightning, water and earth. Frogs being able to use wind and water chakra doesn't mean Jiraiya can. Omnibender - Talk - 18:09, November 28, 2010 (UTC) You again you have some kind grudge against me? No, I just reply to what I read. You're reading the wrong emotion in my posts, you're seeing anger, but it's more of annoyance. Omnibender - Talk - 21:44, November 30, 2010 (UTC) So I annoy you.Well I didn't knew that something so unimportant like my words here ( because I got the conclusion that everything I say here doesn't matter anyway) is so annoying you.Lets be friends.I can't remember everything like school, how to paint my miniature soldiers, to read war and pece, and to remebre what happened in naruto three years ago.I have tough life. :wow Omni you were so mean last year =\--Cerez365 (talk) 00:40, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Jiraiya's Unusual Summoning Go to Talk:Summoning Technique Thomas Finlayson (talk) 23:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Jiraya's network of spies During the begining of Rescue Gaara Ark, Jiraya was awakened by a messenger toad with the news of Gaara's abduction by Akatsuki a little after Tsunade got the news. Do you guys know the source of the information, I mean did anyone in Sunakure sent the toad or was the toad stationed there by Jiraya himself--Tanay009 (talk) 10:12, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Nose One thing I never could figure out about Jiraiya is the thing on his nose. Is the spot on his nose a piercing or just a bump/wart? In some panels it is shown being the same color as his skin but in others it is black. The first two panels show a good side by side comparison. WolfMaster (talk) 14:44, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :I always wondered about that it seems like a piercing because i remember it being colored gray once not sure though --Cerez365 (talk) 12:27, July 5, 2010 (UTC) It's most likely a wart, to further symbolize his connection with the toads. It could be a mole, since it's there in his kid pictures as well, but it's definately not a piercing...Gerokeymaster (talk) 14:09, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Can Jiraiya Use water and wind i think so because jiraiya said that naghato mastered all justus he taught him so that means he can use them right/ if not then tell me why.sazae :Kakashi and Yamato can't use Wind style but he taught Naruto how to use it... Jiraiya taught him about elemental recomposition Nagato created the techniques himself --Cerez365 (talk) 15:40, July 15, 2010 (UTC) afcourse the name of rasengan is fuuton rasengan,and fuuton is wind element and jiraiya tought naruto the rasengan. (talk) 18:02, November 28, 2010 (UTC) No. Rasengan is just Rasengan. Rasengan is pure shape transformation. Don't people read the manga or watch the episodes? Jiraiya isn't wind-natured, and never implied to know Wind Release. Omnibender - Talk - 18:09, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah right why then naruto sad fuuton rasengan?It seems that I don't have so much info like you.And I can't watch the whole serie 100 times and remember everything.That with jirayia teaching him rasengan was like tree years ago,and i tought if naruto has wind chackra and use rasengan than jiraya has it too,if naruto has wind chackra and his father was called namikazi(from kazi wind)then naruto's father had also wind chackra beside lightning cahckra and student takes the path of his teacher so jiraiya most likely had wind chackra.Now you will tell jiraiya's name mean young thunder so why don't he has a lightning chackra.Well I don't know.And if I mad an eror big deal,that's a serie not real life,and it gots 1000000 jutsus,I cant remember all of it.I am just trying to help not to make someone angry or something.And I remember whats going on in serie and manga.I can't remembre every detail.I have to go to kolege and learn 8 subject with latin words and another things that are stupid.I like naruto but way people talk it on internet about it it's becoming hard to understand,like its some philosophy not thing of plesure and fun.I don't want to humiliate anybody so don't humiliate me. :Jiraiya taught Naruto how to use Rasengan in part I, a pure Shape manipulation technique. Then in part II, Naruto learned that Rasengan was incomplete and that Minato planed to add his chakra nature to Rasengan, but didn't manged to. Naruto also learned he had an affinity for Wind. After long time training, Naruto manged as the first, and so far the only one, to combine his elemental nature to Rasengan, thus creating Wind Release: Rasengan and later Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. Jacce | Talk | 18:26, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Just so you know, the most times I have seen any episode of the series is three times, and I can count on the fingers of one hand how many episodes there were. Part of Minato's family name meaning wind means nothing at all. I also go to college, where I have to learn things like the names of every compound, enzyme, compartment and workings of the Krebs Cycle, as well as fat and aminoacid oxidation, and what not. Things like you said are not details. Remembering how many senbon Haku used in his fight against Sasuke or in which episode a dead character made a cameo appearance, those are details, and I don't think anyone in their right mind would know these readily, but the Rasengan deal, definitely. Omnibender - Talk - 20:51, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hari Jigoku This is a jutsu which is used by Jiraiya when he and tsunade and orochimaru fought againts Hanzou. This jutsu can shot hair senbons. it is similar to kebari senbon. Can we add this jutsu to Jiraiya jutsu list? 15:00, July 19, 2010, (UTC) Tattoo on Palms? I seem to recall a swirl on the right palm, and something like a % on the left. Tattoos or not, would this be worth note in the appearance section? Also, I've seen a gif or jpg of these marks, can anyone post or link to these? Arrancar79 (talk) 02:05, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :this is his summoning tattoo. SimAnt 02:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, and as for the right palm I think was a swirl that had something to do with the Rasengan, much like the mark he drew on Naruto's hand for training. Should these be added to his appearance then? Arrancar79 (talk) 03:21, August 6, 2010 (UTC) This isn't related to his tattoos, but during his fight with Pain; didn't he summon three "organic" looking swords to put down the firt three paths? I haven't seen this tech mentioned anywhere. It reminded me of the Toad Mouth Bind, but I haven't seen how it looks in the anime. Thanks ahead of time for any answers on these two topics. Arrancar79 (talk) 22:08, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :They are stone swords and it is mentioned on the Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Chant page.--Deva 27 (talk) 22:11, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Memorial? I checked Chapter 449 Pg. 17, and there is no memorial to Jiraiya. --Abells92 (talk) 05:38, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :The memorial was only in the volume 48 version of the chapter.--Deva 27 (talk) 05:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Plot Hole Why has his money only been brought up once and then forgotten? Nobody even mentions what happened to his money after he died or suggests using it to pay for the village being rebuilt. If it is a huge of an amount as Naruto suggests it is, it could pay for that many times over. This leads to a plot hole in the series.WolfMaster (talk) 16:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Because Jiraiya died in the middle of a battle. For some reason, I kinda doubt the top brass of Konoha would be like "Hey Jiraiya's dead. Seeing how he ain't using it lets loot his bank account to rebuild the village."--TheUltimate3 (talk) 16:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::You know, you can't just take someone's money when they're dead. Not even a government can do that. Besides, it may be a lot for a single individual, but that might be nothing to an entire village. There are only a very rare few people in real life that could pay for the reconstruction of a village "many times over" and even they have most of their money locked up in things like real estate and businesses. ::That said, Jiraiya's money went to his heirs, whomever they may be. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:55, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm not saying they could take it just because he's dead and doesn't need it. He obviously loved the village and stayed loyal to the end, so it would make sense for him to leave his money to the village. Naruto is really the only person still alive that could fulfill the definition of an heir, since we don't know if Minato's nameless teammates are still alive. So many times over was an overestimate, but with an exchange of 10 yen to 1 ryō is pretty good. Naruto said that there were a lot of zeros in Jiraiya's checkbook meaning it was a big amount. In yen it would be 10 times that amount, but that still leaves the matter of not knowing how much the rebuilding process would cost.WolfMaster (talk) 19:13, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Jiraiya might have relatives, you know. :Even if Jiraiya had a ¥1,000,000,000.— (an extremely high estimate) worth of ryō, that would still only be about €9,000,000.— or $11,000,000,—. The average small city has individual buildings worth more than that. Jiraiya's money would be like a drop on a hot plate. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:00, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Jiraiya as Naruto's grandfather could anyone please cite the source of this information :God''father. Godfather ≠ grandfather. '~SnapperT ''' 17:53, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Jiraya in episode of filer leaf history when he wlaked alongside naruto saw minato's reflection or spirit saying how he always was to him like father and than jiraiya said it that that means that naruto is like grandson to him and naruto heard him.That was the episode of filer in wich they fought salamander hanzous right hand man. (talk) 18:06, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :And as a filler, its canonicity is null. Omnibender - Talk - 18:10, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Since we don't know anything abouth minato's family we could asume that jiraiya and minatos reletionship was similar as lee and guy's so if guy felt as lee's father what he mentioned when tusnade came to heale kakashi and sasuke,,rock lee he is in the next room ,he is like son to me'' than jiraiya maybe felt like a father model for minato.He said to tsunade when they talked that minato was that kind of person that he wanted to have for son, or as I remebre he said that if he had a son he would like him to be like minato...YamatoTakeru (talk) 00:38, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why under chakra natures is natural affinity for toads not listed anymore? Is it not his own natural affinity?TwinRisingDragons 03:33, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :It was never listed. That lists chakra natures, not jutsu in general. ''~SnapperT '' 05:11, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I know that as well ,but the last time I came to this page i remember it stated in the info box that his affinity was toad. I'm serious it may have been reverted but I know i read it hear.I though it made since seeing as how he uses a lot of toad jutsu I'm the kind of person who believes what they read I never thought it was spam.TwinRisingDragons 06:45, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::There was a separate field for what creature(s) a character summoned. Maybe you're thinking of that? ''~SnapperT '' 06:57, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::No In the info box it said Chakra affinity Toads.I read his article again and even tho it said he had an affinity for toads it was not in his info box i will look for the reversion.TwinRisingDragons (talk) 07:20, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Toads as a chakra affinity? What kind of nonsense is that? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:26, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think you're confusing affi''nity'' with affi''liation''. What once said "toads" now says "Mount Myōboku". ''~SnapperT '' 17:24, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Maybe your right I looked on the last few page changes and I didnt see it so maybe it was affiliation not affinity.TwinRisingDragons (talk) 22:22, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Does this change your summoning comments? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 23:47, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Jiraiya Mystery During the jiraiya-pain fight, the marks on jiraiya's face(or the tears of blood) kept changing. Why ??? Sorry if the answer has already been revealed in the story, i've not been watching it since jiraiya died :( :At first he changes it himself applying what appears to be blood, and then it changes again when he enters Sage Mode. Omnibender - Talk - 18:19, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, but still in sage mode, the blood 'figure' changes from time to time! :::Then it was either smudged during their fight, or it was a drawing mistake. There have been no references I can think of that say anything about the mark changing. Omnibender - Talk - 15:40, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::I can't speak for the anime, but the manga shows no unexplained changes in Jiraiya's face markings. ::::* He starts the fight with the normal lines down his cheeks. ::::* When he prepares to enter Sage Mode, he draws two extra lines with his blood. ::::* When he has actually entered Sage Mode, there are markings around his eyes as well. ::::* When he turns more frog-like, the markings merge into two dark areas covering most his of face. ::::* When his arm is cut off and he reverts back to the normal Sage Mode, the areas go back to the four lines and eye markings. ::::* When he exits Sage Mode completely after defeating Animal Realm, he goes back to his normal two lines. ::::There, no unexplained changes in the manga. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:09, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Jiraiya's ripped arm Little observation.How could jiraiya walk normaly afther his arm has been ripped of.The same question about deidara.Maybe their strong chackras helping them.I think that we should add that jiraiya was so strong that when his arm was ripped of from his body he didn't colapse and didn't noticed at all.So strong guys like he and deidara can loose so much blood and don't lose concesnes.Because normaly in life when you cut of humas arm they die.Somebody will say it's a manga....YamatoTakeru (talk) 00:45, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Jiraiya's Stats Do the stats for Jiraiya reflect sage mode or are these just his base stats? --JustinCredibleLove (talk) 20:43, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :No idea. Omnibender - Talk - 22:58, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::The databook stats generally don't take into account special modes like Sage Mode or the Cursed Seal modes. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:35, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Episode 53 At 4:30, Jiraiya performs a hand seal and a burst of wind delays Naruto long enough for him to escape. I checked and this doesn't happen in the manga. Is it acceptable to consider that Jiraiya uses Wind Style in the anime?Nawirama13 (talk) 15:03, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :flashy body flicker is flashy Kakashi also did something similar when he and Sasuke arrived at the Chūnin exams.--Cerez™☺ 16:14, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Quote Cerez, i see you removed my quote, but could you please tell me why. To me it shows alot about Jiraiya that he is willing to kill an old friend and teammate to protect the leaf. Maybe im wrong, but i would like to hear why --Cosmikaze (talk) 15:36, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :I can't speak for Cerez, but I believe that it was due to you using what appears to be a Viz translation, and not adding the source. Omnibender - Talk - 16:34, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Damn, i could have sworn i added the source, but looking throug history i have to admit i didnt. Its taken from Mangastream chapter 159. Anyway, its fair enough that he removed it, i would just simply like to know his reasons, mainly so i wont make the same mistake agian. --Cosmikaze (talk) 16:39, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Summoning Impure World Resurrection So... wouldn't the blood he signed onto the summoning contract be worth mentioning as a remaining source. SimAnt 02:30, November 4, 2011 (UTC)